kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Super Kamen Rider Electric King
Super Kamen Rider Electric King & DCD Neo Generations: The Demon Island Battleship is the fourth film adaptation of the popular Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Electric King, following Kamen Rider: Climax Detectives, and Farewell Kamen Rider Electric King: The Final Countdown. The Demon Island Battleship is the first of the films to be part of the Super Electric King Series, a new multimedia franchise featuring the characters of Electric King and many new characters. It opened in theaters on May 1, 2009. Story Taking place after the events of Kamen Rider DCD episode 15, under the impression that they saved the World of Electric King, Darren Carter and company begin their journey to the World of Beetleborg when they are halted by Sieg who presents them a manuscript that detailed the legendary Oni Conquest with Jack Taros' image on it. As this occurred, the Taros Brothers mysteriously vanish from the ElectroLiner as they are about to help Henry Winfield out with the true threat to their world. Meanwhile, in the year 1980, a boy named Gary encounters Mimihiko and then Gary is possessed by Deneb who gets him away from the Gelnewts before New Den-O arrives to cover his escape. Deneb then brings Gary to Dwayne, revealing Mimihiko to be one of the Oni of legend and is searching for the Trump Stone which Gary possesses. Seeing Gary reluctant to give them the item, Dwayne leaves him with a ElectroLiner admission ticket should he change his mind. The next day, Gary runs off after learns that his father wants him to leave with him. Learning he is hunted by the Gelnewts, Gary tries to outrun the monsters on his bike before managing to reach the sands of time where the ElectroLiner is waiting for him. Giving them the Trump Stone, Gary wishes to be remain on the train. Though Owner warns him their intent to go back in time to fight the Oni, Gary refuses to turn back. After Gary is informed on the effects the distortions had on Dwayne and Garrett, the former regressed to a child while the latter has mysteriously disappeared, the ElectroLiner arrives at the Junction Point where they meet the Station Master who reveals a 1936 newspaper revealing that Mack Taros, Lack Taros, and Krack Taros are making a living as rice thieves in the bodies of another trio named Wolfgang, Dagon, and Victor (the Arms Monsters of Kamen Rider Vampire King). During that time, the kids find Darren who offers his aid. Henry is reluctant to accept his help until Darren reveals the scroll Sieg brought with him that has Jack Taros on it. Arriving in the Muromachi period, ElectroLiner gang arrive and defeat the Gelnewts, meeting Toki and joining her at the village's pleas. Once at Onigashima, New Electric King and the villagers catch the Gelnewts off guard as the kids find Jack Taros. Deneb asks Gary to form a contract with him, at least until Garrett returns, to be able to assist the others in. Electric King and Deneb join the fray as Kuchihiko arrives and assumes his Rider form Goludora. During the fight, Toki takes a hit meant for Gary before New Electric King is defeated. Using Henry as a bargaining chip, Goludora gives them a day to accept his demands for both the Trump Stone and the ElectroLiner. The next day, after planning it out, the ElectroLiner gang gives up both the Trump Stone and the ElectroLiner. Once the Owner and Naomi are evicted, Kuchihiko ditches Henry as he enters the ElectroLiner to reach his brother in the present time period. However, his journey is staged as the evicted "Owner" is the Station Master in disguise as the real Owner pulled the emergency break as everyone else has erected a massive set designed to look like modern Tokyo. Once the ElectroLiner staff and the Station Master enter the train, with Maggie guarding the door, Electric King, the Taros, and New Electric King battle Goludora and the Gelnewts with Toki providing backup, until she is wounded in battle. However, Diend appears long enough to summon Kamen Riders Strike, G3 and Atlurborg as wild cards in the fight and Kuchihiko reassembles the Oni's Trump Stone with Mimihiko activating the Demon's Warship in the present and using it to return to the past. The Oni Brothers are able to defeat them until Darren and Sieg arrive, allowing Electric King to assume Wing form as Jack Taros possess Darren to fight as DCD. The other Taros do the same with Diend's summoned Riders (Mack Taros with G3, Lack Taros with Atlurborg and Krack Taros with Strike) while Deneb enters Henry, enabling Kamen Rider New Electric King to assume Vega Form. Helping Toki fire her arrow, Gary manages to break the Demon's Warship’s anchor to give the Kamen Riders time to set up a way to end the fight. At DCD's suggestion, Dwayne forms Kamen Rider Electric King Super Climax Form with the Taros and Sieg. Super-Electric King and DCD manage to overwhelm the Oni Brothers with New Electric King Vega Form and Teddy's aid. After Shilubara sacrifices himself to protect his brother, an enraged Goludora enters the Warship and engages the ElectroLiner in a battle with DCD taking his leave as the ElectroLiner gang manages to sink the Warship from the inside out as Kamen Rider Electric King Sword finishes Goludora off with a Rider Kick. Soon after, Gary bids farewell to Toki as she is revealed to be his ancestor. Though offered a slight detour before they return to present, Gary turns it down as he wants to be back in his time. After they part ways, Deneb is dropped back in 2009 where he finds Garrett waiting for him, where he reveals that he went by the name Gary as a child and they return to the MinoLiner. Characters Kamen Riders Tinker Studios *Summer Tinker *Eijiro Tinker ElectroLiner Crew *Owner *Station Master *Maggie *Justina *Gary Arm Monsters Villains Rider Cards *'Cards Used:' **Kamen Rider DCD: ***Kamen Ride: DCD ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: DCD **'Forms:' ***DCD **Kamen Rider Diend: ***Kamen Ride: Diend, G3, Atlurborg, Strike ***Attack Ride: N/A ***Form Ride: N/A ***Final Form Ride: N/A ***Final Attack Ride: N/A **'Forms:' ***Diend Note *The way that DienDriver announce "Kamen Ride" is different from the television. *Garulu, Dogga and Bassha were briefly possessed by Mack Taros, Ryutaros and Lack Taros in the 1930s whom ironically they are very similar to. Category:Kamen Rider Electric King Category:Kamen Rider DCD Category:Super Electric King Series Category:Movies Category:Films